Save Yourself From Hell
by Lunatic
Summary: Grima doesn't really have an easy life. What are those family secrets? Why is his past haunting him? And what about his obsession with Eowyn? This story is going on the search for the answers.
1. 1

__

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the LotR characters, they all belong to the wonderful imagination of JRR Tolkien and maybe in some ways to New Line Cinema…. I don't own Grima!!! *sob*

Although I'm one of those fans who read the books at least once a year, please do not expect a totally complete and perfect according to the facts story. All mistakes are blamed on me and please leave them in your reviews so that I can correct them :)

Last note: Why Grima Wormtongue you might ask. Well I shall try to explain although I don't expect you to understand me… Since the first time I've read LotR I'm fascinated by this character although he doesn't really has a huge part in the story (It might helps that I've got a HUGE weak-spot for complex, evil, freaky characters in books…). When I discovered that he also was played in the movie by one of my favourite actors, Brad Dourif, I was the luckiest girl on earth :). And I think he's SO CUTE in the movie… but that's just me and my weird obsession (I'm not called Lunatic for nothing… lol)/i

****

1.

A skinny boy with raven black hair, ice-blue eyes and a pale skin. That was the reflection that showed in the shield that was hanging on the wall, used as a mirror. The boy only stared at his reflection and didn't spoke a word. It hangs in a little room with a small bed, a closet, a desk, one chair and a huge bookcase. Suddenly the boy reached out and with a slam hit the shield of the wall. The boy only stared and then turned and sat down in the only chair of the room. A single tear dripped from his eyes. Abrupt he stands up again grasps the shield from the floor and hangs in back on the wall.

"Why me?", the boy whispers softly. 

After a last glance in his mirror the boy walked towards his desk and sat down behind it. He grasped a feather and some parchment and starts to write. With a proud and graceful handwriting he wrote down his name: Grima son of Galmod. He loved to write, he really did. Words where his way to escape the real, for him so bitter, world. To be able to escape in different worlds was a thing that Grima loved above all the things. Words where his key, his protection and also his biggest defence, because he knew one thing for sure; he was the smartest person at the court of King Theoden. Because besides his love of words there was another thing that Grima loved, and that probably saved his live too; he loved to read and learn. That is also why his room had the biggest bookcase of Edoras, probably even of whole Rohan. And he had read every single book from it. And he remembered everything of it; another remarkable thing. Grima continued to write. Just words with no meaning behind it, no story. Another tear dropped from his eyes and a little bit angry he wept it away.

"Weakling," he muttered, "not worth to live…"

A soft knock on the door and a servant entered the room.

"Dinner is served in the Golden Hall." 

"Great," Grima muttered and left his room, his place for hiding. 

When he entered the Golden Hall there weren't many seats left. As usual he was called last and he only saw a seat left between the young family of the King. Grima sighed, not really the company he was waiting for. He sat down and stared at his plaid just wishing that dinner were over soon. Around him he heard happy laughter and talking and he heard the young guys around him talking about the fights they had and how their day was today. He knew how their day was. 

Everybody in Edoras was normal, except of him. It was shown on many ways. First appearance. Grima was pale, skinny with ice-blue eyes and black hair. The others where big, strong, beautiful people with long golden hair and a bronze skin, all very happy and brave, with a love for sword fighting and horses. Grima loved to escape in his books and in his knowledge and horses where not really his thing. Under-statement of the year. He hated the noble appearances of the horses and they where too big in his taste. He was weak, he was a real coward and he knew it. His father, Galmod, the proud Galmod, had told him many times and not always in a friendly way. Grima sighed bitterly at the memory of his father. Without his father, his mother would… Grima tried to ignore the memory of his mother who was trying to fill his mind. Desperately he started to think about the last story he had read. The story about the Elf Lord Gawain, a human-lord had challenged Gawain. He had accepted the challenge and had struck the head of his challenger of in one blow. The human-lord had picked up his head and had challenged Gawain for another fight, one year later in his castle. A year later the two meet and they promise each other to exchange whatever they obtain by hunting or otherwise. The Lady of the Human-Lord temps Gawain and gives him some kisses and a green girdle… deep lost in his thoughts Grima doesn't notice what's going on around him. Suddenly he hears one single word. Maybe the word that he hates more, even more then he hates himself.

"Wormtongue!"

Grima looks up and looks in the young brown eyes of Eothaín, best friend of Eomer, who is cousin of the King. Eothaín looks with a little smile at Grima.

"Wormtongue! Where you plotting a new downfall? Thinking of a new way to destroy a family? Too bad that you can't destroy your own family again, nobody is hurt when you do that!"

Grima feels anger growing in his heart, but he knows he can do nothing. He can imagine a lot of awful things he wants to do to Eothaín, he can write them down and dream that they actually happen. But he knows that it is fake. He knows that he is weak Grima, Grima the coward… Grima the Wormtongue. Against Eothaín he can do nothing. Perfect Eothaín with his blond hair, who had fought an orc on his own and won, strong and loyal Eothaín.

"How does it feel to destroy your mother, Wormtongue?" this time Eothaín whispers so that only Grima can hear him.

With a jerk Grima stands up. Other people look amazed at his sudden movement, but then continue their eating. He almost runs towards his own room, trying hard not to cry. He closes the doors behind him, grasps his book about Gawain and tries to escape from his own cruel world into the one of his imagination.

_________________________  
_You have got NO idea how hard it was for me to write this. I LOVE everything Tolkien and the reason that I've never wrote a fanfic about it is because I just KNOW that it would loose it's magic. But I've tried. This short thingie has taken me more then a week (without writers-block) and I'm still not satisfied. But I guess I will never be…_

Please review! You will have my eternal gratitude :)

Last thing, the Story 'Sir Gawain and the Green Knight' really exists. Written in 1390 and I just changed it a lil bit… (YAY for English literature lessons)


	2. 2

****

2.

Grima heard a lot of noises. Strange noises. Not the ones he normally heard from the Golden Hall. Normal he would hear Eomer, Eothaín and the rest of their clan running around, screaming and laughing with each other. Or he would hear the Rohirrim coming back from their patrol, sometimes with their loot, captures from little groups of orcs and other dark creatures, who seemed to walk around at the borders of Rohan. But this time it was different. He heard voices he had never heard before; a crying woman, some young voices, nothing familiar. Curious he stops writing and stands up, a moment hesitating if he would have a look. What use would he have anyway? Then he makes a decision and leaves his room.

In the Golden Hall he first notices a tall woman, crying in panic. He also sees a bunch of small kids, boys, standing aside. And he sees a girl, probably around his age, with blond hair and a curious look in her blue eyes. Soon he founds out what happened. This little family travelled around Rohan and was attacked by a group of orcs. The father was badly wounded and had just died under the hands of the best healers of Rohan. That also explained why the woman was crying so much.

The days went by and the members who were left of the family were soon excepted as inhabitants of Rohan. They had a small house in Edoras and the small kids were playing along together with Eomer and his friends, who were the most popular kids around. It probably helped a lot that he was cousin of the king, thought Grima often bitterly, although he would never speak that out loud. Grima never meddles in the affairs at the court and he also didn't try to socialise with the new inhabitants of Edoras, he simply didn't care. Until one day he met the girl in some of the big corridors of the Golden Hall.

"Hello," she said with a happy voice.

"Hello," Grima mutters, trying to get away as soon as possible.

"You are Grima aren't you?"

He only nodded his head, now it would come. Now she would laugh at him and make fun of him like they always did. She would probably have heard all the stories from Eothaín and of course she wanted to confront him with her knowledge.

"I'm Selenya. Why are you always alone?"

The honest question totally overwhelmed him. "You probably heard why already," he said bitterly.

"I have heard some stories, but that doesn't mean I believe them also."

This time Grima really looked at the girl in front of him. She had long golden blond hair, clever blue eyes and a white skin, although not as white as Grima's. She was wearing a typical brown Rohan dress and she has a short dagger hanging on her belt. "You better believe them. You will get in trouble if you don't believe them."

The clever look in her eyes changed in a stubborn one. "I can choose my friends myself, thank you. Why can't I be a friend of you?"

Grima still couldn't believe that he was having this conversation in the first place. It didn't happen very often that somebody was nice to him in the first place. He was often called names, like his much-hated nickname Wormtongue, or people simply ignored his presence. King Theoden was sometimes nice to him, but only in a polite way and why not? He was the King and an adult and Grima was just a young, orphan boy. "I don't have any friends." After that remark Grima tried to get away, back into his chambers.

Selenya grasped his arm. "Why? Why don't you have any friends?"

"I --- I don't know."

Selenya was silent for a moment, then she looked again at him. "What do you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you like to do? Your Hobbies?"

"I love to read," Grima couldn't help to smile at the thought of his wonderful collection of books, his greatest treasure, "and to write."

"Reading! Ow I love to read! I wish I had again some books."

Grima looked surprised at her. "Women don't read." At least in Rohan most women didn't. It wasn't that women were stupid in Rohan, almost the opposite, but women didn't had much time to read. They were taking sword fight lessons and they had to take care of their, almost always more than one, children and they often worked on one of the farms with the horses. 

Again changed the clever look in the stubborn one. Grima already started to recognise it. "I like to read and I am a woman!"

Grima couldn't deny on that fact. She was probably the most stubborn woman he had ever seen, not that he had seen many woman or girls in his live. He appearance often scared them away and he liked it better that way. Who would notice him anyways when Eomer and his clan where near?

"What's your favourite book then?" he challenged her, convinced that she would say something-complete ridicules. 

"The stories about the Elf Lord Gawain." 

That's how a close friendship started.

_______________________

__

This is REALLY fun writing. I wanna say a BIG THANK YOU to my reviewers Rachel Gardner, meatball & Jessica Shelby. Thank you SO much for reviewing! It really encourages me. So please review again people *points at review button*


End file.
